Uchiha's Don't Get Sick
by ThousandsOfMilesAway
Summary: His vision was bad, his back hurt, his head hurt and it was too hot, everything was too hot. His whole body was sweaty, the sun hurt his eyes more than normal, his body was way too hot to be considered normal, and he kicked his blankets off in uncharacteristic frustration. Uchiha Itachi was not sick. Kisame and Itachi fluff, one-shot.


**This story is for **ilovemyboys**!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto, because if I did, well, I would probably mess up the whole anime/manga lol. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Uchiha's don't Get Sick**

The room was a pale cream-like white, luckily not the white that was usually on the walls of a hospital, but it was close enough to be irritatingly sterile-like. The room was also too plain to be called 'lived in', with a simple small, single bed in the far right corner of the small room with a deep red comforter, and bleach white pillows. To the left of the bed was a window, that the sun's bright, powerful rays were dancing through. Beside the bed was a wooden bed-side table that had a small plain white colored lamp, and a desk that was the same wooden texture as the small table beside the single bed was positioned to the right of the bed-side table on the far wall. Besides the door that led into the dim halls, was another door that led into a small bathroom. The bathroom held a simple sink, a shower and a sink. Basically, it was livable, but not exactly favorable.

On the bed was young man, with silky, shiny black hair that all of the Uchiha held, along with the seemingly endless dark abysses for eyes that were completely hidden by his eyelids. His hair, usually always looking soft and untangled, lay around his face, some brave strands clinging onto his face by the light sheen of sweat that covered his whole body. The young male's cheek bones were defined nicely though held a feminine curve, and his long, dark lashes casting short shadows along his pale, almost sickly so, skin because of the sun's brilliantly bright rays were swimming over the young man's face. His beautifully sculpted features were tense with stiffness, almost as if he were in pain. He only wore a pair of black ninja pants, with his chest bare of anything except a light amount of sweat. A black blanket covered most of his skin.

Itachi blinked open his eyes slightly, until they were half-lidded, the sun momentarily blinding him, the sun hurt his eyes more than normal. His vision was bad; worse than usual, and his back hurt, the muscles on his back were clenching and unclenching, they were also very stiff. His head felt as though someone had slammed a hammer to it several times over, small pinpricks stabbing into his brain. He tried to breath in some cool air only for him to start coughing. It was too hot, everything was too warm, and his whole body was sweaty. His body was way too hot to be considered normal, and he kicked his blankets off in uncharacteristic frustration.

Uchiha Itachi was not _sick_. He had never even gotten nauseated before. There for, he should _never_ get sick.

He blinked again, trying to open his eyes fully only to feel nauseous. Itachi swallowed almost painfully since something was blocking his throat, a feeling of self-disgust filled him. Kami-sama, he felt as though he was _dying_. This was worse than getting a fist rammed through your chest, and he knew how that felt.

Suddenly his door slammed open, sounding like an atomic bomb to Itachi's ears, he tightly closed his eyes to the sound, and he flinched heavily. Itachi pulled his arms over his head slowly, and groaned out in protest. When nothing happened for a few moments, he opened his eyes slightly underneath his arms to see a blue blob.

Itachi blinked heavily, feeling tired all of a sudden, before opening and closing his eyes rapidly to clear his vision at least somewhat to where he could at least tell who or what the blue blob was. As soon as his vision cleared he saw, to his internal horror, his Akatsuki partner Kisame staring blankly at him.

Kisame stood a little from the door to Itachi's room, with his usual Akatsuki cloak over his shoulder, gripped tightly in his right hand. His dark blue hair stood up in spiky waves and was slightly wet, probably from a shower, his marked Haiti-ate covering his ears. He wore a tight fitting black shirt which showed off his light azure toned muscles. Kisame's shirt had a V neck that showed he wore a fish-net top underneath it. He also wore normal black ninja pants, and there were bandages on his right leg which were underneath a kunai and shrunken holder. His sword, Samehada, was nowhere to be seen.

"Kisame?" Itachi visibly cringed at how weak his voice sounded, and he saw Kisame expression turn even blanker.

"Uh…" Kisame's lightly azure lips separated from each other slightly, revealing sharp pointed teeth. His blank expression, turned oddly embarrassed. "Itachi… are you alright?"

Itachi gave him a blank look, "Yes…" He groaned in relief when the sun disappeared behind a couple of clouds, allowing Itachi's eyes to sting less; to feel somewhat cool and a little more comfortable, but not much.

Kisame stared at him, before his face turned a light purple. "Maybe, I should get Kakuzu…" He trailed off when Itachi shot him a heated glare.

"I am not in mortal danger, Kisame, I am merely-" He hissed in annoyance when the sun returned, and sharply closed his eyes, "_sick_."

"Right," Kisame snorted, "You sound as if you're in a lot of pain."

Itachi groaned loudly when a practically sharp pain stabbed right behind his eyes, he huffed out a breath.

Kisame's expression turned blank again, but his face turned into a deeper purple. Kisame swallowed thickly, before looking away from Itachi, and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um, is there anything that I can do to help?" He asked this to get away, knowing that Itachi wouldn't want him to help him in anyway.

Itachi, moved his arms away from his face slightly, and opened his eyes to a half lidded state, "A cold washcloth?"

Kisame nearly fell from the unexpected comment; his eyes quickly sped to Itachi, and swallowed thickly at the sight. _Holy… _Itachi looked as if he had just had sex. His face turned an even darker purple at the thought, before swiftly turning his dumbfounded expression into a blank one.

"Kisame?" Itachi asked quietly when his partner just stood there. Itachi was barely able to keep his eyes open, and he winced when a pang of pain entered his back. He shifted his arms to pick himself up by his elbows to arch his chest up, and sighed with relief when he felt the pop in his lower and upper back.

Kisame quickly sped out of the room, nearly stumbling, as quickly as he could into the hall filled with other doors, his eyes wide and a bright purple blush covering most of his face and neck. His heart beat a mile a minute.

Kisame slowed to a walk as he neared the kitchen, to get Itachi a cool cloth. He stopped outside the kitchen door to slam his head against the wall next to the door; he waited until his heart calmed down and for the blush to leave his face, before he entered the kitchen.

As he opened the door he noticed with delight that the simple kitchen was empty, and grabbed a lightly tanned washcloth that was kept in one of the drawers. He walked to the sink slowly, before turning on the cold water, letting it run through the fabric, and over his fingers. He shivered at the freezing feel of the water and turned the facet off, rinsing the cloth out until there was barely any of the cool liquid left in the lightly tanned washcloth.

He paused when he was about to leave the kitchen to head quickly over to the freezer. When he opened it he pulled out several ice cupes to roll them up in the cloth as to help with Itachi's fever. As soon as he was done, he immediately ambled off to Itachi's room to give him the lightly tanned washcloth.

Instead of slamming open the door as he had done before, he knocked lightly on the entryway. "Itachi?" All he heard was a groan, and he flushed. _Damn it, what was he, a school girl?_ He forced the blush down, before he knocked lightly again, "I have the washcloth," he opened the door slowly, before he rushed in, hoping not to stay too long.

As soon as he entered he sped to Itachi's bed side to see Itachi was even more sweaty and red faced than before. Kisame swallowed thickly, cursing Kami-sama to all of the nine levels of hell and up, before placing the cloth onto Itachi's head lightly. Itachi sighed in relief, his tense muscles relaxing, and he opened his eyes lightly, back to the half lidded state that Kisame flushed over, to look up at Kisame.

"Thank you."

Kisame's whole body burned a deep purple, and he ran out of the room closing the door softly as he could behind him, leaving a confused and slightly irritated Itachi.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
